


Already Home

by Kidhuzural



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Curtain Fic, Fix-It, Fluff, Kinda bagginshield in the background but not explicit, M/M, No Dialogue, Sibling Incest, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidhuzural/pseuds/Kidhuzural
Summary: Fíli and Kíli decide to go on a journey through Middle Earth on their own before settling down in Erebor.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Already Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatchworkIdeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/gifts).



> Fic written for patchworkideas on tumblr as a gift for the FiKi raffle! :) I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Pls ignore if I've made any big mistakes regarding Middle Earth XD I wanted this to be soft, so just go along with it!

The war was over, they were alive, they were well. Fíli could hardly believe any of it. The last weeks, ever since they set foot into the mountain, Thorin had been acting weird, growing darker and meaner by the day, and when it all came to be, there was a major war in which Fíli was certain none of them were going to survive. They were thirteen, and while the elves and some men were there, he honestly believed the Durin’s line would come to an end.

At the last moment, Dáin and his army arrived to help. Fíli, like his brother and his uncle, was gravely injured, but after being properly healed and taken care of, they pulled through. One by one, they got out of beds and went about their daily obligations. The last to rise was Thorin, and Fíli and Kíli would visit their uncle every day after they got out of their own beds, but he too managed to survive his injuries.

Once life in the mountain began again, Thorin taking his position was the King, Dáin and his army stuck around to help raise Erebor to its former glory. It took them over a year to rebuild the rooms and to start making laws and rules, but once it was all ready, Fíli and Kíli asked their uncle to let them see Middle Earth before they settled down forever in Erebor.

After their journey to the Lonely Mountain, and after seeing so many beautiful places, Fíli and Kíli had talked about how interesting it would be to visit new places, or even some they had already been to, but hadn’t properly enjoyed. It was something they truly wanted – some private time to themselves, since they didn’t have such a thin during the journey, and after becoming Princes Under The Mountain, privacy was rare. They just wanted to enjoy each other’s company and go sightseeing, appreciating what Middle Earth had to offer.

Thorin was against it at first, wishing to have his nephews in the Mountain so they could participate in any royal meetings and bonding with the other Kingdoms, but Bilbo, who had decided to stay a little longer to help around the Mountain as well, convinced Thorin that going on a journey of their own would be good for the boys. Not only because they’d get to experience life own their own for once, but also because they would be able to make alliances on their own as they travelled.

So, after making a travel plan, they set off on their journey, just the two of them.

Kíli had mentioned going to Mirkwood to visit Tauriel, but Fíli had been adamant that they didn’t, since Thranduil still disliked them and wanted nothing to do with them – although, truly, they both knew the real reason Fíli didn’t want them to meet with the elf was because of her almost-but-not-quite relationship with Kíli, who admitted to being a dick to Fíli’s feelings back then.

It didn’t help that the elf had been the one to save Kíli’s life before they reached the mountain, or that she was still loyal to him even after all the elves of the Woodland Realm were Thorin’s enemies. However, Kíli accepted Fíli’s request, and both of them decided to go to the Iron Hills first.

Dáin had returned a few months back, but he had invited anyone to visit any time they wanted. He had missed his family, after all, and Fíli and Kíli had never really set foot on the Iron Hills before.

The travel there was swift, quicker than they had imagined – they did leave after winter, the spring days turning everything around them greener as the days went by, the sun shining on their hair, the soft breeze brushing against their skin, making their hair dance. They arrived far too soon to their liking, wishing they had more time for themselves on the road. However, Dáin threw a party for the heirs of Erebor upon their arrival, and they couldn’t complain anymore, not when they had food and drink aplenty.

They stayed there for a week, getting to know some estranged cousins, meeting some of the older folk who knew of Thorin and yearned to hear of their adventure in reclaiming the Lonely Mountain again and again. Fíli and Kíli never tired of retelling the story, proud of what they had accomplished, even with all the losses they encountered. In the end, they were victorious, and they didn’t leave the Iron Hills without a song or two created by the elder dwarves about their own adventures.

Next, they decided to go south by the River Carnen. Their plan was to reach the Sea of Rhûn, but they weren’t in a hurry. In fact, they travelled lazily, enjoying every day with leisure. They’d fish by the River, cook the fish together with some spices they bought with them from the Iron Hills, and they would lie on the grass at night and watch the stars as they held hands, simply enjoying the night and each other’s companies.

They slept cuddling each other, an unshakable fear of losing the other made them unable to sleep without having the other in their arms, and they fell asleep every day holding each other near. They were also freer to just be, now that they didn’t have anyone – dwarf or otherwise – around them. They could kiss, if they wanted, touch, say lovely words about always and forever and life.

Not that dwarves cared that they were brothers, but dwarves were a more reserved folk, and they didn’t like to express their love so outwardly as other races. Not to mention that they knew that some, like the humans, who believed being related by blood meant you shouldn’t get involved romantically – which the dwarves thought was ridiculous. Why live a torturous life denying a pure love when you could embrace it for what it was and live each day as the happiest of your life? At least, that was how dwarves thought, and maybe it was because of the smaller amount of female dwarves or maybe they were simply romantic. Whatever it was, Fíli and Kíli were thankful.

Almost a month after leaving the Iron Hills, they reached the Sea of Rhûn. As soon as Kíli saw it, he started running towards it and undressing, leaving Fíli to catch his clothes while laughing loudly at his brother’s antics. Kíli was already in the sea, splashing about when Fíli reached him. Fíli quickly undressed, dropping their clothes and bags near a tree and jumped into the water.

They laughed and splashed each other, their naked bodies cooling after walking so many days under the sun – spring was at its highest peak, and summer was quickly approaching. When they finally got tired of playing in the water, they swam to each other, hugging each other and talking in soft whispers, only their heads above the surface.

They left the water only when the sun started to set, letting the heat dry themselves as they leisurely tried to catch some fish for dinner. They ate, completely naked, around their bonfire, bodies leaning against each other. They were silent, just enjoying each other’s presence and touch as they watched the animals in the land strolling around, the moon shining brightly in the dark night, making it easy to see anything around them.

They spent a couple of days at the Sea of Rhûn, only deciding to continue their journey because they knew there was so much more to be seen. They followed the River Running, crossing Mirkwood through the Old Forest Road, and for the first time since they started their journey, they went as fast as they could, afraid to fall ill under Mirkwood’s dark magic again.

Fortunately, not only did they not meet any beast or savage creature, but they also didn’t see run into any elf – and if any elf had seen them, they didn’t do anything to stop them from crossing.

Once finally out of the Woodland Realm, they decided to go south again, this time following the River Anduin. Slowing down once more, Fíli and Kíli took advantage of the river, bathing in it multiple times to fend off the heat, as they had just reached the first week of summer.

At the Gladden Fields, they couldn’t help but find it beautiful, as the flowers were blooming all around the river and even the reeds looked gorgeous. They wished they knew how to paint, just to keep that image forever. However, both Fíli and Kíli lacked the skill, and in the end, they could only rely on their eyes and memory. They didn’t stay long though, following the river further south.

They reached the most beautiful forest either of them had ever seen, but they didn’t dare enter it, feeling it too eerie. They only crossed it once they found a path through it, but not once they dared eat anything from the forest or drink from any lake. It didn’t have the same evil feeling as Mirkwood, but there was _something_ there that neither dwarf wished to find out.

Still, they walked slowly, enjoying the view. On their third day, the rain started. They took refuge under a huge tree, being mostly sheltered from the rain. They managed to build a small tent with the leaves and branches of the trees, and there they stayed for a few days, unable to move forward due to the relentlessness of the rain. Still, they were amazed at how beautiful the forest they were in looked like. Even with a curtain of rain making it almost impossible to appreciate the view, everything looked ethereal.

A couple of days later, the rain nowhere near to come to an end, they woke up to a basket filled with fruits on the ‘door’ of their makeshift tent. They tried looking around, but there was no one to be seen. Kíli instantly bit into a juicy fruit, and Fíli had to forcibly take it away from him, scolding him that it might be poisoned. Kíli pouted, but they waited a while to make sure no harm would come to Kíli. Once certain the fruits hadn’t been poisoned, they ate the fruits, their own food almost coming to an end.

A new basket was found the next day, and the next. On the day the rain had finally stopped falling, there was still a basket for them, and Kíli and Fíli bowed to the forest, thanking whoever had been to kind to look after them, promising that that forest would always be under the protection of Durin’s folk if ever they needed their help. It felt a little nostalgic to leave, even though it had been just for a few days, but now that the fear they held of the forest had disappeared with the acts of kindness from strangers, they couldn’t help but want to venture themselves into the forest.

However, Fíli pointed out it would probably be impolite, seeing that whoever had brought them fruits every day wished to not be seen or known. In the end, they continued on their way, mostly in silence. Even Kíli, who enjoyed talking and singing loudly, felt so at ease in such a place that no words came to him. They ended up walking the next couple of days with few words exchanged between the two, hands still clasped together.

Over a week after they had entered the forest path, they came to its end. They bowed again in gratitude, promising yet again that they had a loyal friend in Durin’s folk, if ever they needed. They continued west, until they reached the Misty Mountains. Deciding to give Elrond a visit, the two of them crossed the mountains, climbing ever higher, until they came down on the other side.

This took them the longest yet, and they wondered how much longer they’d have until it was wiser to return to Erebor. Summer was still going strong, but probably once they reached Rivendell, autumn would have started. They wished to go back to Hobbiton, to the Shire, to bring Bilbo some of his things, to visit the lovely hills and see the bubbly halflings. Perhaps, they wouldn’t have time. Yet, they didn’t give up on their plans.

They managed to arrive in Rivendell two weeks before the beginning of autumn and they were well-received once more. Elrond had been kind the first time they visited, even though they had acted foolishly. They apologised, and the elf guaranteed that no harm had been made and that they could always try again to being friends, finally striking an alliance with the dwarves once again.

Elrond threw them a party, both in name of their newly made alliance, but also in celebration for the conquest of the Lonely Mountain. Elrond had nothing bad to say about them, about the many losses they all had due to Smaug or the war. He honestly seemed to be willing to start anew, giving them a chance to prove themselves. Fíli, as the heir of Erebor, promised to never again go into war against the elves. Elrond seemed much warmer to Fíli than he had once been to Thorin, but Fíli guessed that had something to do with the elf being aware of the gold sickness slowly corrupting his uncle. And in all honesty, Fíli couldn’t blame him.

As Bilbo had said, Fíli and Kíli were being fruitful in their alliances, although their plan had never been to do so.

They stayed in Rivendell for a whole week, until they finally decided to go further west, to reach the Shire before they made their return. Elrond gifted them with food and warmer clothes, in case they needed it as the weather was starting to change. With a promise to return sometime in the future, Fíli and Kíli left.

From Rivendell, they followed a somewhat clear road, with the guidance of a map Elrond had entrusted them. For once, they quickened their pace, wishing to reach the Shire sooner rather than later. They managed to reach Bree one week after having left Rivendell. They stayed the night, drinking some good ale and laughing loudly with the other patrons. By chance, they met a few of their dwarf friends from the Blue Mountains, who had gone to Bree for trade or work.

Although Thorin had been bitter these dwarves hadn’t accepted to join their company, Fíli understood their motives and promised to spend a few more days in Bree once they returned from the Shire. They also invited the dwarves to return to Erebor with them, or maybe in the future, if they ever wanted to be closer to their own folk. The other dwarves made no promises about the latter proposition, but were glad to hear they’d be seeing more of the two princes soon.

With that, they left the following morning, reaching the Shire by the end of the day. Once they entered Bilbo’s home, they saw the place had been turned upside down, most of his possessions stolen. They stayed the night in one of the guest’s room, and the following day they went looking for Bilbo’s possessions.

The next few days were spent trying to find who had taken what from Bilbo’s house, although it had been easy to convince the halflings of giving back what they had stolen. It took one look at Fíli’s sword, and one hard stare from Kíli, and the halflings were soon talking, never keen on fighting. Kíli was slightly ashamed that they had to resort to threats, but they knew how peaceful the Shire fold was, and therefore, they would never actually do anything against any hobbit.

The hardest to dodge had been the Sackville-Bagginses, who went on and on about being heirs and deserving those objects. And since Bilbo was not coming back, why would he care if they had taken Belladonna’s silverware or Bungo’s faithful armchair? But Fíli and Kíli didn’t budge, making a point to get back as many objects as they could – if in the end Bilbo decided to sell them or even leave them for the Sackville-Bagginses, it was his decision to make and his alone.

Fíli returned to Bree as Kíli remained to take care of Bilbo’s home. Fíli sent a letter to Erebor, but also brought back the dwarves from Bree, paying them greatly for their job to bring back Bilbo’s things to Erebor. They all returned to the Shire that same night, and, putting all of Bilbo’s possessions on wagons, all of them set off back to Erebor.

The way back wasn’t as exciting, since they were in the company of ten other dwarves, their privacy completely lost. However, it was nice to be among their own folk for a change again, and the way back was filled with laughter and merry songs about a brighter future and a successful past.

It was almost winter when they arrived at Erebor. They were received with a banquet, in which Fíli and Kíli told all about their adventures, since their visit in the Iron Hills, to the odd yet beautiful forest in the middle of their trips, until their departure of the Shire. Bilbo thanked them profusely for bringing back his possessions – even though he could have anything within the mountain whenever he wanted, and that included all the gold in it, Bilbo held onto his things due to emotional value.

He also told them that he had donated his home to one of his cousins – not the Sackville-Bagginses, no, those were not respectable at all, but to Drogo, who had just come of age. Fíli and Kíli had not met this cousin Bilbo talked about, but they guessed no one could be as mean-spirited as the Sackville-Bagginses.

Fíli and Kíli were now home, and they were grateful to be, once again, within the walls of Erebor, the greatest dwarven kingdom in Middle Earth. However, they knew soon Fíli would have to take the position as King Under the Mountain, and they wouldn’t be able to go for little journeys on their own.

Their time on the road had made them grow even stronger, becoming the adult dwarves their uncle could be proud of. During Yule, Fíli and Kíli announced to their family their wish to marry, and Thorin gave his blessings, knowing that Fíli wouldn’t be able to rule without his brother by his side as Consort. Preparations for the big day started, and once spring had vanished all of winter’s coldness and brought all of its colour, their wedding was held.

Their folk cheered on them, aware that they could expect grand things from the two.

And Fíli and Kíli lived together to the end of their days, ruling Erebor side by side, making even more alliances as the years went on.

But above anything else, they lived happy, long lives, and that was better than any kingdom and any journey. They knew that, as long as they were together, they could conquer the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please kudo and comment if you enjoyed! ♥


End file.
